Fear only yourself
by obscurebeing
Summary: A female with a troubled past comes to Jump City in hopes to forget and start a new but meets Raven with a equally troubled past. Femslash. ReaOC
1. A Past Best Forgotten

I do not own the Teen Titans

Okay, hi and welcome to another one of my stories. This will be a Romance, Mystery, Horror and Action and Adventure. It will also have mentions of demons, witches, death and exorcism and contain scenes of a lesbian relation between one of the main Titan charters. If any of this offends you, then I suggest you read no thither and go find another story. My spelling and grammar is also not up to scratch but I'm improving.

I thought of this tonight out of the top of my head and don't really have a clue where it is leading to so I take flames and any ideas you lot have to improve this story in later chapters. I hope you enjoy.

'Hi, my name is Grace Gloria. I was born in a small town in north England which I will not name for reasons I can also not mention. I grew up with my mother and father and was a only child but never complained. Though the town I lived in seemed like a normal and happy place, it was in fact held strongly together by belief. They did as their Great Elders, Elders wrote in the towns sacred book which led to much blood shed and pain. They we're Witch Hunters, believing in demons and powerful beings that would one day destroy their way of life. Those who stood up to them would be treated as helpers to The Evil and would share the same punishment as those who we're proven to be.

I lived my life as one of these believers for over 8 years, unable to see the truth of what was really happening. To young to understand. Living the lie and feeding off what I thought was right. I learnt at the school of my great ancestors and their brave battles as they defeated dark forces and help save life. I was taught how to determine a mortal from a demon and I was shown how to cleanse those who carry evil with in their vains. That was, until I met 'It'. 'It' showed me the truth of what this town was really doing. They we're not hero's but in fact murderers trapped in belief and believing lies that we're made before they we're even born.

'It' showed me how to see through their lies and live a sane life with those who were mad, but they soon court on. One of the teachers noticed my behaviour and reported me to the high priests. I was only 11 years old when I was took from my parents and taken to be 'purified of my sins'. They held the ritual at their scared point. In the centre of the old church on top of the hill. The church had been there as long as the town had and was seen as the towns holly grounds. That was where they buried their leaders and destroyed all who threatened their way of life.

As I was tied to the stake, I remember two hooded figures approaching me with burning torches. They stood each side of me, waiting for the word to begin the purifying or what most people would call, burning one to death. One of the towns leaders at the time, held onto the towns book of beliefs, flipping pages and reading at the head of the church. The others encircled me and said their words and began to do their exorcism, chanting over and over again.

"_God, please cleanse the child of her sins and help release that of which is wicked!_"

I didn't cry, not a tear spilt. 'It' was standing over me, telling me not to worry, all would be well soon, and I believed. 'It' had always been right before, after all. The leader at the head of the church then began to read louder and louder until the chanting stopped and a eerie silence took over the church, villagers watching patently. The leader then raised his hand and pointed to me. I looked up. After going to so many exorcisms, I knew what was coming next. The two hooded figures turned to face me, one each side then, both lowered their torches together and towards the splinterd wood that was placed below my feet.

I watched the flames dance along the charcoaling wood as they slowly took over and began to grow. 'It' still stood by me, watching me, telling me to remain brave so I did. As the flames rose, I felt no fear, no pain and no regret. I felt nothing. I felt nothing at all that is, until I turned to face one of the hooded figures at my side. They lowered their hood to show me what evil the town really was. It was then that I began to feel something. Something I never felt before in my entire life. It burned inside me but it was not the fire that would soon destroy me, it was what the town feared all along and it was their faults that it had awaken.

It took over me and began to grow. The villagers screamed and tried to run but it stopped them. The leaders tried to fight it but it was stronger. The two hooded figures, my own parents, just stood and watched as each of the towns people we're killed and slaughtered. I laughed with pleasure. It was so exhilarating, watching them scream and run. Knowing that they brought all this on themselves. The fire carried on it's destruction but it never once touched me. The flames burned the wood, burned the stake and even burned the rope that held me there but it didn't once harm me.

I walked forwards once the rope was burned through. I stepped down off the fire and onto the ground. I raised my head to see 'It' stood before me. 'It' smiled back with a wicked but pleased smile and gave me a nod. A evil grin also plastered on my face as the light from the fire that raged behind cast across the back of my head and gave my face a gruesome look. I turned to my left where my mother had ran over to embrace my father.

"_what have you done?"_

My mother sobbed and my grin fell. My rage filled me and so did my hate.

"_it is not what I have done but what you have done to me_."

I said before what it was that was growing inside me lashed out and destroyed them in front of my very eyes. 'It' joined my side and put a fiery hand on my shoulder. I could tell 'It' was proud of me as I felt pride in myself as well. I remember little after that but dancing in the blood and massacred bodies of those that I once lived upon. I woke up the next day in a field miles away with dry blood covering my dress and skin and the taste in my mouth. Flashbacks of the night before flooded my mind. I stood up and ran. I ran as fast as my legs would go and when I felt that my legs would go no further, I carried on pushing them to there limit until they gave way and I collapsed.

Next thing I knew, I was living in a orphanage. They we're nice people but I didn't want anything to do with them. I didn't want to be betrayed again. I couldn't go through it again so I stayed to myself, pushing back those who wanted to help me. I stayed there till I was 13 and then left to find a new life in America. No one would know of me and my sins and I would start a new. I changed my name. Grace Gloria was announced dead and had died in the terrible slaughter back in north England. She is, no more. This is my story and though few will read it, those who will, will be hunted down and killed. I can not have my past returning to me. I write this in hopes that I can leave the memory on these few sheets of paper and let the past rest. My life begins now.'


	2. New Start

I do not own the Teen Titans

Thanks for your reviews so fare. Just to let you know that I'm just making this up as I go along. I have no idea where it's leading to but the fact that Raven will pair up with my OC and this will be a Horror. Enjoy.

'Hi, my name is Ren Daniels. I'm tall reaching 5/9, have hazel brown eyes and died blood red messy, shoulder length hair. I came to America at the beginning of the millennium and have come to call Jump City my home. I am 18 years of age and work as a waitress at a local café called The Vibe which is a dark café where the darker citizens of Jump City come to hang out and meet up. I live at a two bedroom apartment with my room mate, Crystal Harts, and enjoy walks on the beach, driving my car and going to the cinema with friends once in awhile. I am an atheist and enjoy listening to Punk, Rock and Heavy Metal. I'm just a normal person with an average job and a happy life style. I…'

"Ren! Deal with the next customer will you? I have to go change the coffee filter," a female with short blonde hair and bright pink streaks said as she quickly rushed into the back room.

"Sure thing, boss," Ren said lowering the top of the laptop and making her way over to a female with odd looking purple hair. "Can I take your order?"

"Herbal tea please," the female said simply.

"righty-o skip," Ren said giving her customer a salute before turning on her heal and began making the tea. "So, haven't seen you round here before. You new?"

"No," the female said simply as Ren passed her the tea. "I just had to get away from my room mates for awhile."

"Yeah, I know how that feels. Crystal can get on my tits at times but she's a sweat kid," Ren said as the purple haired female raised an eyebrow.

"You from Britain?" she asked before taking a sip of her drink.

"How'd you guess?" Ren smiled before there was a long pause. "I take it back; you do seem kind of familiar actually."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," she said drinking some more of her tea.

"Okay Ren, finished. You can get back to not doing any work now if you want," the blonde and pink haired female said walking past Ren.

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Ren said as the pink haired female eyed her. "Chill, I'll do some work, Stace."

"That a girl," Stace said walking up to Ren and giving her hair a quick mess up with her hand.

"Must you?" Ren wined.

"I must," Stace said then walked over to a short male with piercing all over his face.

Ren turn back to face the purple haired female but found her gone. All that was left was her half empty cup and her pay for the tea. Ren sighed and then took the money to the register and the cup to clean up.

"What's up with you?" Stace asked looking at Ren as she put the money away.

"Nothing," Ren said giving a smile. "I just…" she started before one of the customers spoke up.

"Titans," he said pointing to the 19inch TV that was attached to the wall at the side of the counter.

Everyone turned their gaze to the action on TV. A large rock of a beast was smashing cars and destroying buildings while the four Titans swarmed round it, firing cannons and green lights at it. The green teen turned into a large rhino and charged at the beast but was easily tackled to the ground. The leader, well known as Robin, was attacking it with his bo-staff and chucking disks every now and again that would explode on impacted. A fifth figure then came into view as a large black aura shot up and took hold of the Cinderblock type creature. The other Titans then quickly attack while he was held down and soon knocked him out. They then took the opportunity to have a quick interview with the camera that had captured the whole thing.

"Congratulations on another job well done, Titans," the reporter said happily as she smiled widely at the camera. "Tell me, now that you have defeated Cinderblock, what will you do?"

"Pizza!" Beastboy said pushing his way to the front.

"Hey," Ren said looking at the five Titans. "That's the lass I just served."

"Wow, imagine that, you served Raven from the Teen Titans who lives right here in Jump City. How is that possible?" Stace said dripping with sarcasm.

"Your evil, you know that?" Ren said eyeing the elder female.

"Yep," Stace said pleased and then turned to get back to work while Ren carried on staring at the screen.

It wasn't till 9 at night when Ren was let off from work. She made her way back to her apartment on foot. It was only a few blocks away so no need to take her car. When she finally arrived, she found the door already open. She walked inside to see a half dressed female in pink shorts and a light blue tank top, laid out on the bed with her long, blonde hair pinned up and green goop splattered across her face. In one hand she held a remote for the TV that was playing a movie and in the other hand, a tub of vanilla ice-cream. She looked up and gave Ren a friendly smile.

"Hey girlfriend," Crystal smiled at the sight of her roommate.

"Hey," Ren said removing her long black trench coat and hanging it on the peg behind the door.

"Good day at work?" Crystal asked as Ren smiled happily.

"Yeah," she said thinking back as the smile still remained.

"I know that smile," Crystal said jumping up. "You've met someone!"

"Maybe," Ren said smiling before she was pulled onto Crystal's bed.

"Tell me all about her," Crystal said excitedly.

"Why do you want to know? You like guys," Ren said and gave a small chuckle as she stepped over to Crystal's pink Playboy bed.

"Yeah, but you always do the most stupidest things when your in love," Crystal said laughing. "And sometimes, they can be quiet Romantic too in a sort of silly way."

"I don't know…" Ren said then gave up when she saw Crystal's look of plea. "Okay, I met this lass back at work."

"Nice," Crystal said egger. "What did she look like?"

"Well, she had these beautiful violet eyes and hair," she started.

"Did you find her name?" Crystal asked lying at Ren's side

"Raven," Ren smiled remembering the teen.

"Raven!" Crystal said happily before she realised something. "Raven, with violet eyes? As in, Raven from the Titans?" she asked as Ren nodded. "Your fucked man," Crystal said laughing.

"What? Why?" Ren asked using her elbows to prop herself up.

"It's only like the unwritten rule of love. Hero's don't go out with just normal people, Ren," Crystal said and then took a spoon full of ice cream. "It's like how the popular kids at school can't be seen with geeks."

"What? That's stupid," Ren laughed as Crystal gave a shrug. "What about Superman and Louis Lain?" Ren pointed out.

"Not real. That was just for the film. He's actually going out with Wonder Women who is also a…" Crystal said pushing Ren to answer.

"Hero," Ren said annoyed.

"Yep! They always do that in movies to make the lower class freaks, nerds and losers think they have a chance," Crystal said then rolled across the bed till she was right next to Ren and put her arms round the female. "To even get Raven to notice you, you're going to have to magically get powers and learn to fight for the great a good and anyway, I don't think she leans that way."

"Why?" Ren asked looking at Crystal.

"Well, I heard that she had this whole incident with this magic guy in a book who used her to get free or something," Crystal said. "And they we're defiantly going out before she sent him back to book land."

"Well, maybe that's put her off men?" Ren said with a small smile.

"Yeah or maybe it's put her off books," Crystal said with a shrug. "Honestly, I doubt it though."

"I guess your right," Ren said then began to watch the TV for a while as Crystal still held onto her and eat her ice-cream.

The male on TV began to sing into a mic. Ren recognised the film as 10 Things I Hate About You. A chic flick with a slight humorous side. Not really something she would volunteer to watch but it was okay. Ren stayed for a few minutes before deciding that she was tired and so pushed herself out of Crystal's embrace and made her way to the bathroom. Ren looked in the mirror before opening it and getting out her tooth brush and then closing it again only to find a set of eyes staring at her. She gave a sigh and then began to put some tooth paste on her brush.

"What?" she asked looking at her tooth brush.

'_You know, you do have those powers she mentioned,_' It said watching as she brushed her teeth. '_And fighting's easy._'

"I'm not using them," Ren said simply. "Last time I… I…" she said remembering what had happened.

'_But that won't happen this time. You've already used them and your body accepted them,'_ It said as she looked up at it. '_You can control it.'_

"I can't," she said then turned round but It was stood in front of her.

'_You can,_' It said. '_You can't keep such power locked up. It's better to use them now and learn how to control them properly rather than loosing control later in life and destroying those you love._'

"That won't happen," she insisted shaking her head.

'_It will and you know it,_' It said in a bellow as Ren fell silent and lowered her head for a second. '_You have to train it now before it's too late.'_

"I can deal," Ren said as she walked forwards into It and It despaired. She then began to brush her teeth as the door swung open.

"Are you talking to yourself again?" Crystal asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Err…" Ren said looking surprised by Crystal's sudden entry.

"No wonder your single, love," Crystal laughed then closed the door to leave Ren to clean her teeth.


	3. Ren saves the day!

I do not own the Teen Titans.

K, for those of you who are desperately trying to figure out what or who It is, I'm going to have to tell you to think harder. I'm not going to tell you in till later chapters so your going to have to wait passionately and carry on reading.

'life is a funny thing. A single life can be so powerful that it can change the lives of thousands more. It is also weak and can be broken with out a second thought. So many lives are lost everyday and such a short percentage of them will actually have people who will even care that they are gone. It's also funny how different people hide their feeling by altering their lives to suit them. Some people destroy all emotion in hopes that they have non, some lash out at those they love or take hold of a shotgun and begin a rampage in hopes to be stopped and killed. There are also those who bottle up their pain and hurt and hide behind a false smile. Some times it can help one cope but everyone knows that it's not a good thing to do and soon, all that pain will lash out in a single attack that can hurt so many lives. Some times more deadly than others. These are said to be the worst. Even more so than the ones who have the shotgun. They are unpredictable and can lash out at any given time and in anyway. I am one of these people. My only fear is the constant fret of allowing my anger and rage to take me over so, I stay cheerful and happy. I don't want to live a emotion free life. I can't, and I've already hurt enough as it is that I do not need to go on a rampage. The thing is, how long will it be until I snap? How long until I harm those I love and those who care about me? I tried not to get close to anyone but what kind of life is that? Maybe it will never happen. I can only pray…'

Ren woke up in her room. Unlike Crystal's, Ren's room was dark with blood red walls and checker floors. Instead of Playboy covers over her bead, she had a simple black sheet with deep, sky blue pillows. Shelves hung on the walls with statues of gargoyles and mythical creatures. A laptop sat on a old oak desk at the fare side and a Gothic style wardrobe sat neatly next to it. Ren smiled. To many, the colour and these items would seem depressing and creepy but to her, they brought peace. Though she hated to remember her past, these items reminded her of what she was not. These items went agents her past and showed her what she had become. Free.

She got out of bed and began to get dressed. A black shirt with a black loose tie round her neck. Folded bandanna rapped round her right arm and a leather cuff and watch round her left. Simple black combat trousers and boots and a bit of make-up before she decided she was ready to go. She wasn't at work till 12 so she had a good four hors till work so she planned to go to the mall and spend her well earned cash. She quickly walked out of her room and past Crystal's room that held the still sleeping child carer. Crystal's love for children and kindness is what Ren admired. She was sweet and always put everyone else's feelings before her own.

Ren locked the door and then jumped into her Blue VW Golf. She turned the key then set off to the mall. The roads we're quite clear but it was only 8 in the morning. Not many people wanted to wake up at unnecessary times in the morning when there was no work or tasks to do. Ren made it half way their before a sudden explosion from the side shot out and forced the Golf to screech across the road and into a lamppost at the other end of the road from the impact. Ren sat shocked for a second before quickly jumping out and turning her gaze to a building that was burning. Flames shot out through the windows and began to send clouds of thick smoke into the sky. People ran out, coughing and trying to find loved ones.

"what happened?" Ren asked one elderly women who held tightly onto a cat.

"I don't know. There was smoke coming from one of the second story rooms and then a massive explosion," she said then began to cough.

"there's people still in there!" one man yelled as the sight of people screaming on the top floor were seen waving from the windows.

"call the fire-fighters!" another man yelled as Ren looked up at the people who were screaming for help.

'_you can save them,'_ the ice cold voice of It said from Ren's side. Ren turned to her left to see It looking at her in the reflection of her car window. '_you might even be their only chance of survival.'_

"they've already called help," Ren said shaking her head.

'_will they really get here in time? Those flames are spreading quickly,'_ It said watching Ren as she looked up at the building. '_you may think that you did bad in the past, but you didn't. your actions saved hundreds of lives in the long run. Innocent lives that would have had to go through the same torture you did. You have the power to save lives, Ren.'_

Ren looked round at the people who were crying out for their friends and families safety and watching as the flames grew and grew. "fine," Ren said then ran forwards and past the people and into the building.

'_about time,'_ It said before disappearing.

Ren ran through the doors of the building, ignoring the shouts and warnings from the people who had just escaped from the fire. Ren ran strait up the stairs and to the second floor where she saw the fire spreading across the stairs and hall. She dashed through and leaped up before hitting the fire and then quickly grabbed onto the stair rail. She pulled herself up and over. She listened out, her vision still perfect and the smoke unaffecting her breathing. She looked round at the doors and listened out for any movement.

"hello?" Ren yelled over the raw of the flames. "anyone here!"

"here! The doors blocked!" a faint yelled said.

Ren looked over in the direction and saw number 21 with a large hunk of rock from where the third floor had given way and collapsed, covering the door. Ren looked round for a second entrance in but couldn't see one.

'_burn through the wall,'_ It yelled standing at her side.

"what? I can't," Ren said stepping back slightly.

'_Control the flames. They'll listen to you,'_ It said looking at the door. '_move them to the wall. You did it as a kid, you can do it now. Just remember.'_

Ren closed her eyes and memories of her past ran through her head. Remembering how she used the flames at the burning to burn and destroy all the villagers. Her eyes opened up a deep red as she looked at It. It gave her a nod before vanishing into the flames. Ren brought up her right arm and thrust it in the air. The flames round her raised the same height. They began to wrap round her arm until a large amount of the flames cover her whole arm. She then walked towards the wall and placed the burning hand onto it. The flames began to spread across the wall and burn a hole strait through in a perfect circle before returning to her arm. A male looked at Ren in shock.

"what… what in hell?" he stuttered as Ren turned and gave him a grin.

"after you," she said giving a small jester to go through the hole.

He did as he was told and ran through before stopping at the stairs where the fire was still burning. He looked over to Ren who looked up towards the second set of stairs that led to the third floor.

"we're going to get everyone else first," she said then ran over to the stairs with the male close behind.

They reached the third floor and saw a dozen shocked people looking at them. Ren's eyes we're still a firry red and her arm was still burning. The male then ran over to them from behind Ren.

"she's here to help," he said before anyone thought otherwise.

"so, how are you going to help us?" a women said as Ren turned to the stairs and saw the flames racing up.

"err… haven't thought that fare ahead yet," Ren admitted with a guilty grin.

"Can't you get rid of it using your powers or something?" the male she saved from the second floor asked.

"no," Ren said shaking her head. "I only control it. The fire has to go somewhere and there's fare to much to move down there."

Ren walked over to the window at the fare end and looked down. She had a quick glance round before spotting a large pole on the next building. She lifted her hand to it and watched as the flames quickly jumped from her arm and to the pole. It looked like a giant fire whip. The fire began to melt the bottom of the pole and then slowly bent it over towards the window. Ren stepped back to allow the pole to rest on the window sill. Ren gave it a push to make sure it would support her weight before climbing onto it. She walked all the way across before yelling back.

"it's safe!" she yelled back.

Everyone one began to either walk or crawl over as quickly as they could. The flames began to spread and could be seen making it's way to the window. They all made it across and quickly made their way down the second buildings stairs and out before the sound of sirens were heard and the fire trucks were seen. The fire men quickly set to work putting out the building. Ren then felt the ice cold water splash over her.

"what the fu… FUCK!" she screamed, drenched in icy water.

"sorry I… I thought you were on fire," the fire fighter said looking confused.

"I was but that's no reason to drench me!" she said annoyed and then walked off only to be stopped by the excited press that rushed over to interview her.

"who are you?" one reporter asked.

"how did you control the fire?" one women said, Ren noticed to be the report who interviewed the Titans.

"are you a new Titan?" a second male asked.

"I…err… I gotta go," Ren said then quickly ran off and jumped into her car and drove off.

"so there you have it. A new hero in Jump City," the new reporter said as she turned to face the camera.

"who do you think she is?" Cyborg asked as Robin rubbed his chin.

"I don't know. I think we should keep a eye on her," he said before the rest of the Titans walked in.

"morning friends!" Starfire said happily.

"what's for breakfast?" Beastboy said, still sounding sleepy.

"eggs, beacon and sausages!" Cyborg said happily as he raced past Beastboy and into the kitchen.

Beastboy quickly got over his tiredness and also raced into the kitchen. The sound of Cyborg and Beastboy was heard arguing over what to eat while Starfire came and sat down by Robin who was still deep in thought.

"what is it that is puzzling you, Robin?" Starfire asked.

"a new hero's been spotted in Jump city," Robin said simply.

"this is glorious!" Starfire said happily. " a fellow fighter of good."

"yeah, but why now?" Robin said looking up at Starfire. "and why in Jump city? Everyone knows the Titans protect Jump City."

"maybe they were just passing through," Starfire said then stood up. "I'm sure it is nothing, friend."

"hm… maybe," said then looked up. "where's Raven?"

"I think she went out," Starfire said now watching TV.


	4. A New Titan?

I do not own the Teen Titans.

Sorry this took a while to update. I've been busy working, learning to juggling and make balloon animals (don't ask) and trying to find my Last-Dance chapters which you who read it, will be happy to know I found… well half of them I have. I've posted chapter 16 so check it out if you want. Well, here we go with chapter 4 of Fear Only Yourself.

Raven sat at The Vibe drinking her tea. She noticed that the overly happy Goth who served her here yesterday was missing from behind the bar and instead, was a board looking lad with a mop of black hair that covered his face. Stace was there to and was currently cleaning up a spilt cup of coffee that one of the locals spilt. It was quite quiet. The TV could be faintly heard in the background and the sound of chatter from one of the tables where a group of collage students disgusted business before going to class. Stace then walked over with the mop and broken cup and put the cup in the bin before making a new cup of coffee. She was just walking over to the customer when she dropped it on the floor.

"Holly shit" she looking shocked at the TV, not giving the new broken cup any thought.

Raven raised an eyebrow before curiosity took over and she turned to the TV. On the screen was a news women talking into her microphone but the volume was to low to make out what she was saying. What was understood was that she was talking about a fire that was burning a building in the screen behind her. The camera then focused on the scene of the fire where a group of the buildings residents were escaping over a pole to the next building and following a female with what seemed like had her arms on fire. A next shot then came up of a close up of the female as fire fighters put out her arm and she yelled at them.

"Turn it up," Stace said to the mop head male as he did as he was told.

"… This young female has yet to be identified but citizens have called her the Firefly. We have not yet had a chance to talk to the female or the Titans on this case but we hope to hear from them soon," the female reporter said as a male reporter head popped up in a box at the side.

"Thanks you, Charlotte," the male reporter said as Charlotte gave a small nod and then the box with the male took over the whole screen. "Looks like a new hot story for Jump City," he laughed. "And now back to the weather…"

Just as the story finished, the door opened and in walked Ren looking annoyed. She walked through but was pulled back as her bag caught it's self on the door handle. She pulled it off before taking her jacket off and storming over to the counter.

"You will not believe the shitty day I've had today. Nothing's gone right for me," Ren said tossing the bag and coat on the desk before looking up at the shocked looks on everyone's face. "Sorry, did I swear again?"

"Yes you did Miss Firefly," Stace said, being the first to break the shocked café.

"Miss what-a-what?" Ren said looking confused and then looked round at everyone's expressions. "Did I miss something here?"

"Yeah, the news, which you were on by the way… saving people… from a fire! Ring any bells?" Stace said as Ren began to understand.

"Ah, yeah," Ren said looking sheepish. "Did I need to add that in my CV?"

"YES! I mean no, I mean… the fire thing it's… Ren!" Stace moaned after she couldn't think of what to say.

"Maybe you should talk to me instead of confusing your boss any thither," Raven said from behind Ren making her jump.

"Wow! I didn't see you there," Ren admitted looking startled.

"I think you should come back to the Tower with me," Raven said standing. "I bet the Titans are looking for you by now."

"Would love to but I have to get to work," Ren smiled then turned to go behind the counter but was stopped.

"No please, by my guest," Stace said standing in front of Ren and preventing her from passing. "I need time to take this all in."

"Great," Ren said then sighed before turning to raven and following her out of the building.

They soon arrived at the coast across from the Titan Island. Ren stood near the sea looking round with a puzzled look on her face. She looked round the sea and there was nothing but the Tower that sat on an island a good quarter of a mile out to sea. Raven was grinning slightly at the confused look Ren had on her face, finding it quiet adorable but she soon shook the idea off as Ren turned to face her.

"So… we're swimming?" she asked curiously.

"Flying," Raven said as Ren raised an eyebrow.

"Say what?" she said before Raven took hold of her hand.

"Don't worry," Raven said before she lifted off the ground.

In the sudden take off, Ren quickly wrapped herself round Raven's waist. Flying wasn't really her thing. It wasn't that she was scared of heights but she had never been up in the air before. Even when she came to America from England, she came by boat. If humans were meant to fly, they would be born with wings. Raven gave a small smile before putting an arm round the female to try and calm her down.

"Calm down," Raven said softly.

"Easy for you to say. You've done this before," Ren said still hanging on for dear life.

They soon reached the other side and landed safely on the island's coast. Raven tapped Ren on the shoulder making Ren realise that she had been clinging onto Raven. Ren let go then quickly stepped back with a slight blush.

"Sorry," she said feeling stupid.

"I think we'll teleport next time," Raven said and began to walk to the tower.

"Teleport? You can teleport?" Ren said chasing after her. "Why couldn't we have done that before?!"

"Didn't think you would be so scared of flying," Raven said simply as they carried on walking up the coast and towards the tower.

"Pff, I wasn't scared," Ren said and shook her head.

"Could have fooled me," Raven said facing her.

"Hey, that was my first time I hadn't had both feet on the ground," Ren said as they drew closer to the door. "Why am I here anyway?" she asked looking up at the ten foot tower.

"You're a new hero and as so, need to be tested out since your doing your hero business in Jump City," Raven said ringing the bell.

"I'm no hero," Ren said shaking her head. "That was just a one off thing. I was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"You just saved a dozen people and all you can say is you were at the wrong place at the wrong time?" Raven said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, yeah," Ren shrugged. "Being a hero isn't my thing."

"We'll soon see," Raven said as the door opened and Cyborg stood at the door looking surprised to see Raven and Ren.

"Isn't that the lass who saved those guys today?" Cyborg asked.

"Yep," Raven said walking past him and into the tower.

"Err… hi?" Ren said unsure what to say to a 6 foot robot/man.

"Hi," he said shaking her hand before letting her through.

They made their way to the main room where Robin and Beastboy we're playing on the game station with Starfire watching from behind.

"Hey guys, Firefly's popped round for a visit," Cyborg said happily as Raven and Ren followed from behind.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that?" Ren said sounding annoyed.

"That's you hero name… isn't it?" Beastboy said sounding confused.

"No way," Ren said shaking her hand. "If I was going to have a 'super name' I would think of something more creative than Firefly."

"Then what is it?" Starfire asked.

"I don't know, but it wouldn't be anything so cliché as Firefly," Ren said folding her arms.

"Starfire," Robin started.

"Starfire's just as bad, bird boy," Ren said eyeing the hero.

"Actually, I was talking to Starfire. As in the Titan," Robin said pointing to Starfire who waved.

"Ah… right… I knew that," she said then walked over to where Raven was sat and sat down by her.

"Starfire, can you and Cyborg go check on the training room and see if it's ready to be used," Robin asked Starfire as she nodded and walked off with Cyborg.

Everyone else sat down on the sofas and looked over at Ren as Ren just looked around in confusion. Robin then stood up and held out his hand.

"I think it's time for introductions," he said with a smile. "I'm Robin, this is Beastboy, the big tall guy who went off with Starfire is Cyborg and I think you've met Raven."

"Yeah… hi, I'm Ren," Ren said shaking his hand.

"Ren? What's that short for?" Beastboy asked looking over to Ren.

"It's short for Ren Daniels," Ren said thinking for a while.

"Oh…" Beastboy said now feeling stupid.

"So where did you come from, Ren?" Robin asked.

"England," she said simply.

"Where bout's?" Robin asked.

"A town… in England," she said as Robin nodded unsure.

There was then an awkward silence that filled the room. Robin began thinking while watching Ren, Beastboy got back with his game and Raven simply sat reading at the side of Ren. The door then opened showing Starfire's smiling face.

"The room of training is now available, friends!" she said happily as everyone stood.

They led Ren to a large room with obstacles and platforms. Large lasers and robots scattered the floor, ready to attack when switched on. Ren looked round for a few seconds before turning to face the Titans.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Your training room," Robin said. "Just fight everything off and stay on your feet for as long as possible."

"ah," she said nodding happily till Robin's words sunk in. "wait, what?" she suddenly asked but it was to late, Starfire had switched the main power supply and the lasers and bots were standing and beginning their attack. "Oh crap," she said then began to run away from one of the bots that began to fire at her. "AH!" Ren yelled as she darted past the Titans.

"REN! Fight back!" Robin yelled at her as she ran past again.

"I can't!" she screamed as she jumped out of the way of a laser blast.

"What do you mean? We saw you do that thing with the fire! Just blast them with your powers!" Cyborg yelled after her.

"I can't!" she screamed past then quickly ran behind Cyborg for cover. "I can't use what doesn't exist. I only control fire; I can't make it with my bare hands."

"Now you tell us," Beastboy said looking in shock as the laser aimed it's self at the Titans.

"Starfire!" Robin yelled as the laser heated up in their direction. "STARFIRE!!!"

"Sorry friends," Starfire smiled sheepishly as the laser cooled down.

"K, well, we better get you some fire then," Robin said looking peeved and then walk towards the main door. 


End file.
